Hi Ho Off To France I Go!
by Detailed NiteMares
Summary: Meet Sakura Haruno, a not so skinny girl with a major bullying problem. When her mother sends her to France, and Sakura comes back model material, how will her friends react? What about her boyfriend, Shikamaru?
1. Off To France!

D Welcome to my obsessive world of Sakura! XD Another fanfic about her. ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters of Naruto. I own the paper I wrote it on, I own the paper that I rewrote it on, and my laptop.

You'll never catch me!! (Flies away)

"Sakura, hunny... Time to get up! Last day of school! France tomorrow!"

A ruffled moan and a shuffle of blankets later, and out popped a young girl in her mid-teens. Pink hair, pooling over the sides of her twin sized bed and a rather chubby face was the first to be seen. Next, a mouth full of wires, metal, and color. Soon, eyes brim full of Emerald and silver slowly showed, but were instantly hidden again when light hit them.

Meet Sakura Haruno, the not so skinny daughter of Misabi Haruno. Age 16, and growing older by the minute. Going to one of the most sophisticated schools in the Fire Country, you would be surprised on how brave Sakura is for somebody with such a bad 'weight' problem. She isn't like most people, she doesn't see you for your weight, but your personality and how you deal with problems.

Slipping out from under the dark pink blankets, Sakura shuffled across her floor and stood in front of a full length mirror. Her reflection, showing a rather tall girl with a lot of baggage, stared back.

For a girl at the amazing height of 5'6", she wasn't very skinny. Most people believed that she would've thinned out as she grew.

Sakura didn't even shed a few pounds.

She wasn't REALLY fat, just... Not skinny. Besides, most of it was muscle! Right? But hey, it's not like she could help herself. She was just... Built that way...

Right?

Wrong. Sakura knew that too. None of her weight was made from muscle, just fat. Globs of it, and she was rather depressed. Who knew having pounds of weight attached to your sides would be considered a fucking SIN.

"Whatever. One more day, actually. Not even a day. Half-a-day. And then France, but first... Shower. Then school, then Shikamaru's! Then France." Every time the pink haired girl mentioned France, she would look over at a large pile of suitcases., she swore her mother had packed her whole room in them.

Yes, Sakura was going to France for the whole summer. Why? Not even she knew why. Her mother had just mentioned that she was going to go live with her Gramma, and her two students... Her apparently two HOT students.

Did Sakura even have a Gramma? She didn't even know that much about her family, though she has pestered her mother about it so much that Sakura was surprised her mother hadn't gone crazy yet.

"Oh Well. Up and at it, girlie-O."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, her hair came down to the back of her knees and was rather thick and soft. But Sakura never really liked her hair long, it took to long to brush and wash. But her mum would rather have a long haired daughter then a short. Digging in her cherry oak dresser, she pulled out a long shirt and a pair of army pants. Underwear, bra. All that stuff.

Next, she grabbed a towel, it was pink.

Sakura hated the color pink. But she didn't mind her hair.

Off to the showers! With a blown raspberry, Sakura leaped off towards the showers, but stopped the leaping considering that her legs tired.

At School, you Lovely Readers!! D

"Your going to France, why?"

"I Have no clue, Chouji. I thought I just told you that. Shikamaru, put those papers in the garbage section."

Shikamaru did Sakura's bidding and threw out papers with "A+!!" and "Excellent" all over them in a blue garbage bag.

"So your mom is sending you away to France. And you just found out yesterday?"

"Yes, Chouji, don't eat that! You don't know how long that's been in there!"

"By the smell... I say four weeks. Besides, it's only meat."

"It's my mum's special meat."

Shikamaru and Sakura watched as Chouji raced off to the washroom.

"Poor boy, he's going to be sick for a week." Sakura, who had just finished tying up the garbage bags, was suddenly pushed forwards, head first into the lockers. She cried out in pain when she felt her head connect, and nearly screamed when a leg kicked her in the side.

"Hi there, fat ass. I see your cleaning up your fucking pigsty, lazy fuck hole."

Ino Yamanaka. The schools bitch. The pretty girl, Mme. Perfect.

"Por- Ino, what are you doing here." Shikamaru studied Ino with a lazy eye. Truthfully, he thought she was a total slut. "I thought you had your daily puking session right now."

The blond beauty snarled at the lazy boy, and then spat at him. Her groupies, or whatever you wanted to call them, muttered a few words.

"Can it, you pig fucker."

Sakura winced. She felt so bad when Shikamaru took her hits for her, and even worse for the fact that he was known as the 'pig fucker'. Why? Sakura and Shikamaru had been going out for nearly six years. She didn't know how he handled it, being called that.

Pig Fucker.

How he did it, she would never know. But she loved him for staying with her. The more Ino discriminated against Shikamaru, the more Sakura wanted to kill her. Standing up shakily, Sakura shoved herself from the lockers, and towards Ino's face. She swung her left fist at Ino, which Ino dodged, only to swing her right fist at the same time. Her efforts paid off, and Ino flew across the floor. The stick bitch should have known that Sakura never punched with her left hand.

"You BITCH!! You'll pay for that!"

Sakura smirked, that's what Ino always said. Nothing ever happened. Ever.

"You always say that, you know? But, you can't do anything but call me names."

Before anything else could be exchanged, the bell rang. The end of school, and the beginning of summer. More so the beginning of a new adventure for Sakura. Anywho. Picking up her trash, the tall girl shuffled her way to a garbage can, and shoved everything in it.

"Hurry up Sakura, we still need to find Chouji."

"He's probably in the top bathroom, you know... The 'Secret' bathroom?" Shikamaru smiled, and Sakura couldn't help but blush. It was so rare that he even showed emotion, especially after what had happened to his mother. But Sakura was a special person, so she was shown Shikamaru's softer side a lot. Just when nobody was near, and they were locked inside his house. In his basement. In his bedroom closet.

Yes. That deep. Shikamaru use to be a estatic young man. Sakura missed that part of him, because he had been the only thing that kept her sane.

Righto then.

After they had found Chouji, meat chunks attached to his face and shirt, Sakura and Shikamaru bid him a farewell, and the couple headed off in the direction opposite of Chouji's own home. On the way, Sakura couldn't help but feel uncomfortable from all the stares she was receiving. She felt so... Dirty. Her she was. A fat, but tall girl. Ugly as hell, standing next to a rather handsome boy, equally as tall, holding hands. She looked over a Shikamaru, and tried to see what he was thinking.

Was she disgracing him? Didn't he care that people were whispering about them? Shaking her head loose from her frantic thoughts, and discouraging thoughts, Sakura smiled and held her head high. Wasn't it Shikamaru who told her not to care about what others think, unless they mean so much to you that you KNOW you love them, and they love you?

"Troublesome..." Frowning, Shikamaru stared past a row of bushes and into his driveway. Sakura's mums car was parked there, idling. Sakura couldn't help but fear for the worst. She found herself thinking of what her mother was doing at her boyfriends house. Her fears came to play when she saw her mum, brilliant red hair and all, step out of the house, slid into her car, and pull away. Only to stop next to the couple, and open the passenger door.

"Sakura, hun! I spoke to Shika's dad about you going to France. He said he'd keep an eye out on his son, and that Shikamaru won't be stolen over the summer!" Sakura's mother, who was practically leaning out of the door, continued. "And also, Sakura... Get your ass in here right now, your plane is leaving in two hours!"

Emerald eyes widen, and Sakura looked over at Shikamaru. She was leaving right now? But... She hadn't been able to say good bye to all her friends yet. Sighing, Sakura leaned over and gave Shikamaru a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, a hug, and then leaped into the car.

"Bye..." Shikamaru waved, and watched as the blue pontiac drove away.

At the AIRPORT my loves!

"Flight 701, please head to G docking area. Flight 701 passengers."

Sakura groaned, that was her flight. Off to France. Why not England, or Spain? Eh. What ever. Grabbing her luggage, Sakura waddled off towards her docking area, tickets in hand.

After shoving her stowaway luggage on the planes bunking top, Sakura squished down and sat beside a little girl. The little girl, who had a tag on her chest saying 'My name is Anne-Marie', turned to Sakura and flashed a toothy grin.

"Hi! My names Anne Mawie!" Anne-Marie apparently had a small wisp, but only caused by the fact she appeared to have lost a tooth.

"Hello Anne Marie, my name is Sakura." Once Sakura flashed the little black haired child a smile back, she turned and closed her eyes. She could feel the plane moving, and then lurching to a stop, waiting for the other aircrafts to either move or land.

"Flight Passengers, please buckle up your seat belts and turn off all cellphones and/or other electrical items with a signal. Thank you, and now to our featured program."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura pulled out her Ipod, and shoved the headphones in her ears.

11 HOURS LATER

"Thank you for flying Post Way Express! Have a great day, and we hope to see you again. Please exit in an orderly fashion."

After removing her bags from the loft, Sakura forced her body through the seats and out the door and descended down a case of stairs. She was met by a young man with a scar over his left eye, and Sakura couldn't help but blush when he kissed her hand. Though, she quickly wiped off his saliva. Obviously, he's never done that before.

"Mme. Haruno, I presume?" He spoke with no accent, but he did seemed desperate to speak in one.

"You presume well. Please, no "Mme." crap. I'm just Sakura Haruno, or fat ass. Don't care what you call me, just as long as you say it to my face." Grinning, Sakura gave the young man a thumbs up before following him towards a truck. The man strapped her stuff down in the back, and told her to climb in. He smiled nervously, before turning the truck on and flooring it out of the area.

"Mm- Sakura Haruno. Welcome to France, the city of Love. And wine, and bread. And Poodles."

Sakura snorted a laugh, she just might like it here.

Traveling along a road, Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe at everything. Chickens, who strutted across the grass, goats. This place was rather beautiful.

Yup, she was going to LOVE it here.

**That's it, loves! For this chapter, that is. Because I'm going to end up skipping to the end of summer, when Sakura is heading back home, I might as well warn you.**

**IT'S GOING TO BE CONFUSING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **

**Can you guess who the HOT guys are? D**

**R&R Folks!**


	2. I'm Back! D

**The Second Chapter, already? Yes! I am on a roll! I really like how this story is turning out so far, and it's keeping my interest running.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. D**

**Remember, this is the end of summer now, and for those who guessed who the boys were (Sai and Naruto) good job!**

**Cookies!**

_Sakura stepped out of the vehicle, and looked up towards her house. It was dusk, and Sakura couldn't see any lights on. Perhaps her mother had to go to work, and left a note?_

_Hopefully! _

_Besides, tomorrow school started, and the red haired women was probably out shopping for Sakura's school supplies. Strutting up to the door, Sakura found that it was unlocked. Pushing it open, Sakura slipped inside and brought her baggage with her._

_Smiling, she nearly jumped out of her skin when the light was suddenly turned on, and people jumped out of everywhere and screamed out _

"_SURPR-"_

_They all stopped and stared at Sakura. That wasn't Sakura. Sakura was a... BIG girl. This person was skinny, curvy... And had short hair. Long, black, and very thick, eyelashes that framed her eyes. Dark eyeliner helped as well. Her eyes, emerald speckled with silver, were half hidden by her eyelids. Everybody followed her curvy lines with their eyes, and Sakura couldn't help but grin. Thus, causing them to stare at her lack of braces, but stare at her perfect teeth._

"_Sakura??" Shikamaru stumbled out of the crowd, and Sakura dropped her bags and jumped at him. _

"_Shika!!" Before Shikamaru could have time to balance himself for her weight, she was already on him, planting a big kiss on his lips. Shika was surprised, Sakura wasn't heavy anymore. She felt lighter then a feather. This was different from what he was use too, and the sudden cause of different weight forced Shika to fall backwards, taking Sakura with him._

"_Shikamaru, are you okay?" Sakura, her big eyes staring into his own, whimpered. Meanwhile, everybody was getting a good view of Sakura's round bottom. Most, more so the majority, of the males proceeded to drool everywhere. "Your not hurt, are you?"_

_Shika laid there. He could feel Sakura's bustyness on his chest, and felt a slight tingle down near his crotch area. 'Your kidding me...'_

"_Shika... Why is there a-" Sakura's voice was muffled by Shikamaru's hand. By now, everybody had dispersed, and was eating either cake or poking around. _

"_Sakura, I need to get to your bathroom." Shikamaru released Sakura's mouth, and let her stand up. Sakura, who had just figured out what was wrong with Shikamaru, led him slowly to her bathroom. Which was conveniently in Sakura's bedroom. _

_On the way there, Shikamaru finally noticed what Sakura was wearing. A black shirt with striped sleeves, and a pair of boy shorts, made from torn jeans. Black as well. Black nail polish, knee high black and white socks, and black shoes. Even her hair looked Gothic. _

"_Shika- You can stop staring now... And, here's my bathroom." Sakura giggled, her slender hand retracting from Shikamaru's own hand, but was stopped when he pulled hers back._

"_Did I say I didn't want you here?" Shikamaru blushed, lightly, and pulled Sakura closer to him. "You know Sakura... It's been two months."_

_Sakura blushed deeply, but didn't reply seeing as she was suddenly pulled into the bathroom. She tripped and landed on the floor, mean while Shikamaru was locking the door to the bathroom and turning off the lights. Sakura could feel Shikamaru grope around, searching for her, and when Sakura felt something grab her legs, she felt that she was screwed._

"_Oh Sakura... I've missed you." Shikamaru chuckled as he leaned over Sakura, he breathed into her face, and Sakura nearly gagged. _

_Alcohol. His breath reeked of the nasty liquid. That meant... _

"_Shika, you've been drinking!" Before she could continue, the spiky haired teen unzipped something, Sakura presumed his pants, and began to fiddle with her own. Her eyes widened. She couldn't see very well, but she could make out a slight outline._

"_What are you doi- Mmphff!!" Sakura couldn't believe it, he was gagging her! With what though? It felt silky..._

_EW!! His friggen boxers were in her mouth- Wait. That meant._

_Sakura began to struggle, her smaller form, which was a big surprise now, could barely move Shikamaru's bigger frame. He tore her pants from her hips and down her slender legs. He fiddled around with her underwear, a pair of black 'booty shorts', and chuckled. He shoved Sakura's legs open, and positioned himself in front of her opening. _

"_Oh Sakura... My precious Sakura." His breath once more invaded Sakura's personal area. "I'm going to make you mi-"_

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!!

Sakura flew up quickly, and fell from her bed in a series of painful noises and thumps. She stood up, and smoothed out her wrinkled clothing. Good god, what a freaky dream. Shaking her head, she looked around and noted that she was in her room. She must have fallen asleep on the way home, and her mother probably dragged her up here. Blinking, Sakura looked around her room, it was still the same...

But it looked different. There wasn't a stitch of pink, just gray, black, and a few greens. Did her mother do this? And how did she know?

Just as Sakura was about to let it go, she remembered the phone call. Her Gramma had gotten to it before she did, and sent Sakura away to go take out the garbage. When she had come back, the older woman had mentioned something about a big change.

"Guess this is what she meant by that." Laughing, Sakura strutted over to her mirror. She looked over at herself. Her hair had been cut off just below the ears, her bangs reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were framed by thick eyelashes, dark as night. Beyond her nose was a pair of rosy lips. Her shoulders were curvy, and lead down to her muscular arms. Slender hands were attached to small wrists, which were placed on her shapely hips. Her boobs, which Sakura was pretty amazed, seemingly stole all her weight and stored the fat in them evenly. Long legs, and cute feet.

In other words, Sakura had become perfect. She still had a few creases though.

Smiling, Sakura leaped towards her dresser, still cherry oak, and pulled out her essential items before leaping towards her bathroom. She was happy to find that her legs didn't hurt at all.

AT SCHOOL!

She was here. Pink hair and all, and not a second to spare. Sakura still had to get to the office, and get her new schedule. Her mother had driven like a lunatic, laughing madly as well. Apparently, coffee, chocolate, and late night romance novels don't go good together.

Well, at least for her mother that is.

Stepping past the gates, Sakura failed to notice the whispers around her.

"Isn't that Sakura Haruno? You know, that fat girl from last year?"

"She ain't fat anymore, I'll tell you that! Check out that ASS!"

"Hello HAWTIE!!"

Of course, Sakura could hear that last comment, and rolled her eyes before sending a rock at the boys head. Growling, she looked at everybody around her, daring them to say one more thing.

When nobody spoke, Sakura grinned and pushed the doors open to the school. She passed by the Computer classrooms, and towards the office. By the time she had reached the comforting zone of the office perimeter, she had just about six boys following her. Not for long, though. Grabbing some random kids book, she flung it like a boomerang at the teens following her.

The book, which was going at an amazing speed, hit each and everyone of them. When the book was flying back, it cracked a few more males heads, before returning completely.

Turning to the guy of whom she borrowed the book from, Sakura smiled.

"Thanks."

He didn't say anything.

Entering the office, Sakura floated towards the desk.

"Hello, Shizu-" Sakura nearly screamed, that was a GUY sitting at Shizune's desk! "Holy FUCK! Your not Shizune!" The boy, whose hair was just as red as her mums, and eyes much lighter than her own, looked up at Sakura. She couldn't help but blush, he was rather cute.

"Ya. You defiantly ain't Shizune, uh...?" Looking for a nameplate, Sakura blinked. There wasn't one, except for the woman Sakura was looking for.

"So... Who are you?"

The man blinked, slowly. To the point where Sakura wanted to slam his head in the desk.

"Gaara... Here's your schedule." Handing Sakura a flimsy sheet of paper with a plastic cover, Sakura inched her hand towards it and grabbed it.

"You have fifteen seconds to get out of here, before I kill you."

"Erk." Racing out of the office, Sakura ran down the hallways. She didn't want to be killed.

Slipping past a few people, and nearly crashing into others, Sakura finally found her first class. Opening the iron door, she threw herself inside, and knocked over somebody. Not bothering to look who it was, she stormed towards an empty seat. There was a lot of them too, so she had a free choice. Just as Sakura was about to sit down, when a hand reached out grabbed her wrist.

Now, Sakura isn't normally the type of girl who would lash out at somebody for grabbing her. But, today was apparently very special. Turning around, Sakura wailed the person a good one. Said person lost their grip on her arm, and staggered backwards.

"And that's what you ge- HOLY SHIT!!"

**Whose the mystery person? D More Mystery! Suspense! Love! POWER!!**

**A lot of you guys may think I'm making Sakura into a Mary-sue, but no worry. She has her creases. Read and Review, love me, and have my children.**

**Sakura: Perv.**

**DM: You wound me, Sakura! What about all those times when I gave you a- (WHACK)**

**Sakura: Don't mention that ever again.**


End file.
